Chloe Kelcher
|path = Serial Killer Copycat |mo = Copying Cortland Bryce Ryan Shooting |victims = 3 killed 1 attempted |status = Deceased |actor = Lauren Bowles |appearance = The Angel Maker }} "Take heart, my love. I will bring a part of you back into the world, and forever you will watch over us from the stars." Chloe Kelcher is a copycat serial killer who appeared in The Angel Maker. History "I'm comin' home to you, baby." Chloe became a member of serial killer Cortland Bryce Ryan's jury on August 28, 2007, giving her access to the evidence and knowledge kept secret from the public. As the trial progressed, she fell in love with him. Since she knew they could never be together, she went so far as to obtain his semen through one of his guards. After he was executed, she used it to impregnate herself, listing the father as "unknown". When she gave birth to their child, it suffered an illness and died. Chloe then resorted to the only way she could think of to keep Cortland alive: continuing what he started. Before doing so, Chloe dug up Ryan's body, took it with her, and reburied the coffin. Her first victim, Delilah Grennan, was killed on the anniversary of Ryan's execution. The murder caught the attention of the local authorities, who, in turn, called for the BAU. They were able to track her down the same night she was going to kill Faye Landreaux. They distracted Chloe while Derek sneaked in via the back door to get Faye out. When Chloe noticed what was happening, she threw a tantrum in the house, punctured herself in the stomach to complete the pattern Ryan started, stepped outside, and raised a revolver, effectively committing suicide by cop. Profile Chloe was profiled as a resident of Lower Canaan and a highly intelligent white woman in her mid 30s. Her second victim, Sid Rutledge was Ryan's mule, who smuggled things out of the prison including the semen that was planted at the first crime scene. She killed Rutledge because he knew she was the copycat killer and because he was blackmailing her. Rutledge transfered to Oxfield Prison from a female prison because of allegations that he was using his position as a security guard to leverage sexual favors from inmates; he did the same thing with the unsub. In exchange for silence, he wanted sex. Rutledge was shot in the crotch because of this and because he took Viagra. She was not just one of Ryan's fan, she was a groupie. She would suffer from hybristophilia, sexual attraction to men who commit acts of violence, because they gave her a power that she lacks. This feeling is most likely brought on by low self-esteem and the need for a father figure. Modus Operandi Chloe copied Ryan as far as she could. The differences were that she used a hammer instead of her fists, since she lacked the arm strength, and since she couldn't rape her victims, she simulated it with some instrument, even planting Cortland's semen in the body. When she killed Sid Rutledge, she shot him in his head and genitals with a revolver. Real-Life Comparison The inspiration for Chloe may have been real-life attempted copycat killer Veronica Compton, a serial killer groupie who formed a relationship with Kenneth Bianchi, one of the Hillside Stranglers, while he was incarcerated and was convinced by him to attempt to copycat a Hillside Strangler murder in order to make it appear as though the killer was still at large and he and Buono were innocent. She was even provided with semen from Bianchi to plant on the body. She failed, was incarcerated and was released in 2003. Known Victims *2008: ** September 2: Delilah Grennan ** September 4: Sid Rutledge ** September 5: Maxine Chandler ** September 6: Faye Landreaux Appearances * Season Four ** The Angel Maker Category:Serial Killers Category:Copycats Category:Deceased Category:Season Four Criminals Category:Suicides by Cop Category:Female Killers